


【魄魄】胭脂井

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //古风架空｜将军✖️公主//点梗来自微博ID：小型学术垃圾制造机请轻拿轻放
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁





	【魄魄】胭脂井

00.  
奉天承运皇帝,诏曰：

安乐公主，朕之幼女也，纯妃所出，身份贵重。自幼聪慧灵敏，旦夕承欢皇太后与朕躬膝下，太后与朕疼爱甚矣。今公主年已豆蔻，适婚嫁之时。闻白氏骠骑将军人品贵重、仪表堂堂、战功显赫且未有家室，与公主婚配堪称天设地造，朕心甚悦。

为成佳人之美，兹将和映公主下降骠骑将军白敬亭，一切礼仪由礼部尚书与钦天监正商议后待办。

布告中外，咸使闻之。

钦此。

01.春寒  
安乐宫园内有一口井，井缘带有绯红纹路，故唤胭脂井。自小吴映洁便在这宫中长大，一次习武时不慎跌倒撞到脸颊，血与泪混杂滴落到石栏上，把石料上的颜色晕染得更为鲜明。

此时井旁清冷的晴空下雪还疏松地堆积着，她身着缀有团窠纹暗红长袍，外裹白狐裘，手中捧着小不盈掌的铜质手炉伫立于冰天雪地之中，久久不语，几乎要和这白茫茫的一片融为一体。

“洁儿，春寒料峭，还是回宫歇息着吧。”嬷嬷在身后劝着，“这将军，不等也罢。”

“勿要多言。”

身后一列宫女听得心惊胆战，这宫胆敢这样称呼安乐公主的也只有从小将她抚养大的乳母李嬷嬷，而敢这样大胆议论白将军也得亏安乐公主护着，若是旁人如此，定是要被治罪的。

吴映洁其实没想那么多，只是单纯觉得穿的太冗杂，再加上厚重的裘袄，行动不便得令人烦躁罢了。

婚礼者，將合二姓之好。上以事宗朝，而下以继后世也。故君子重之。是以婚礼，采纳、问名、纳吉、纳徵、请期，皆主人筵几于朝，而拜迎于门外。入，揖让而升，听命于朝。所以敬慎重正，婚礼也。

一曰纳采，用雁，谓始语言，采择可不；二曰问名，用雁，谓问女名目，将卜之也；三曰纳吉，用雁，谓卜得吉，往告之也；四曰纳徵，用束帛。徵，成也，谓婚姻礼成也；五曰请期，用雁，娶妇日也。

诏书下后不日，婚礼，采纳、问名、纳吉、纳徵、请期均已完成，而今日，就是请期之期，迎亲之日。

“亲迎之礼”是“六礼”中最后一道程式，同时也是“六礼”内容中最繁缛的一个。昏时成礼、敬告先灵、奠雁、下婿、催妆、蔽膝、障车、转席、青庐、弄新妇、拜堂、撒帐、同牢与合卺、去花却扇、看花烛、拜舅姑......光是想一想吴映洁就烦得要死，在这里等待是有原因的，她一会想问问白敬亭，这些礼仪传统能不能全部删了去，反正他也不爱自己。

婿到女家迎娶时，出嫁女在梳妆打扮完毕后，往往有意拖延时间迟迟不出，以示骄贵，为催装。而她却提前出门迎接，一是讨厌无聊的礼仪，二是她心里明白，公主出嫁名为下降，但嫁与白将军，实则是自己高攀了。

父皇年事已高，皇后所属白氏摄政多年，文官武将皆由白氏掌控，白敬亭英勇有为，未来一片辉煌。

可看看自己，虽说是公主，母后纯妃生下婴孩后立即无故被废，自小孤身一人，兄长姊妹无一不疏离冷漠，父皇也漠不关心，能活到现在也算是一个奇迹。但要说好处也有一，虽为公主，但吴映洁天性好骑马蹴鞠，喜着男装，若这些发生在皇上最喜欢的太平公主身上，必定兴礼教，严加管束，可放在自己身上，那就是无伤大雅的胡闹。

若非大婚之日，她必定不会穿着这麻烦的长袍，今日也本想着圆领窄袖袍衫，好说歹说才被李嬷嬷拦下。

“将军到。”

大门打开，白敬亭一袭红衣骑马而入，看到庭院中的人立即眉头紧皱。

“成何体统！”  
“成何体统。”

两人异口同声，吴映洁一脸“意料之中”，“想必您会这么说，没想到真让我猜对了。烦请夫君下马，我有要事与你商量。”

李嬷嬷不顾下人脸色，硬是将所有人都赶出了院子独留他们二人。

白敬亭本来就对这门婚事感到不满，不知为何皇上罔顾他的身份与地位，非但没有将太平公主许配于他，反而是这安乐公主。早闻这安乐公主无礼，却没想到能到这种程度。他不情愿地翻身下马，“何事。”

“可否省去繁文缛节，你我之间不必如此大费周章。”

白敬亭又一惊，脸上带了些鄙夷，“安乐公主贵为公主，为何如此急于拜堂。”

还真不是这个意思！吴映洁又急又气，“无爱之礼，又何必执着与程式！”

白敬亭这才明白，神情恢复如常，“公主这样岂不是辜负了圣上美意。”

“美意？”吴映洁抬眼，嘴角一丝轻蔑，“将我许配给这般看待我的你，似乎有辱美意二字。我虽姓吴，可这姓之于我，如同鸡肋。”

听闻此言，白敬亭终于转身正视面前的人，狐裘包裹下她也不过一柔弱女子，可这世上似乎只有她敢说出“吴”姓无用这番话。皇上膝下子女他均有所接触，可这废妃之女安乐公主不包括在其中，以至于弱冠也不曾了解她究竟为人如何，今日一见，似乎和传闻又不一样。

“报将军。”远处下人禀报，得到白敬亭允许后才靠近了说。

“太平公主赠予将军此物，贺将军大婚。”

那是一串红豆手链。

红豆生南国，春来发几枝，愿君多采撷，此物最相思。吴映洁看到差点一口气没上来。

待下人离去，她无奈地伸出手向白将军：“给我。”

白将军自知这礼物不可收，却也不知为何安乐公主索求，“公主可是吃味？”

“非也！”吴映洁就不明白，说了无爱，白将军为何还如此发问，“一是你我为皇上赐婚，保有此物易节外生枝。”

她顿了顿，“二是太平公主与太子关系甚好，你等若继续来往，则彰显野心。假意倾心于我，则可假意无心于朝政，韬光养晦，大智若愚。”

皇后摄政是大家心知肚明却又从未搬到台面上说的秘密，听她这么说，白敬亭一时不知如何回应，愣愣地反问：“不怕我将此番言论奏圣上吗？“

吴映洁摇摇头，“不怕，本宫深知对于此番言论，将军以为然。”

不错，她说的句句在理，白敬亭犹豫再三最终还是把红豆放入她手心，看着她贯于左手腕上，细而白，不盈一握。

与公主大婚，并不是他们两个做了决定就能改变的，最终还是必须面对众多流程。傅粉贵重重，施朱怜冉冉。柔鬟背额垂，丛鬓随钗敛。凝翠晕蛾眉，轻红拂花脸。满头行小梳，当面施圆靥。吴映洁不情不愿地画上妆。行至与白将军对拜之时，她终于近距离瞧见了驰骋沙场，鬼神忌惮的杀神白敬亭。

真是奇怪，武官也能生的如此好看的吗？

另一边将军也在观察着这位公主的一举一动，常常诧异，又觉得离奇，和以往交往过的王子王孙有异，非同常人。

当晚二人和衣而卧，久久无言。当白敬亭将要入眠之时，突然听到身侧呢喃。是吴映洁呓语，声音轻柔而薄，“请恕罪。”

这一句不知对何人所说，又似乎是自言自语，语气里带了委屈。听到这一句后，那一夜白敬亭竟一夜无眠。

02.秋瑟  
成婚三年，白将军时常带兵出征，平息边境战乱，而吴映洁在白府闲来无事，不仅代为处理政事，还竟悄悄隐瞒身份和将军余下麾下共同操练饮食，部下未曾见过夫人真容，只当她是身材矮小的同袍，竟无一人察觉。

一日白敬亭战后归家，事发突然，发现夫人不知所踪，在严厉逼问下吴映洁的侍女才哭着说出实情。将军大怒，亲自前往沙场将人找出。

吴映洁无奈脱掉铠甲，竟然身着圆领长袍、头裹幞头，脚穿六合乌皮靴，腰束红色蹀躞带，一副男子打扮。

“末喜冠男子之冠，桀亡天下！”白敬亭气急，“女子不可为武官，何为此装束？近服妖也！”

此言一出，白敬亭看到吴映洁的脸色肉眼可见地变化，当时只当她是惭愧，不曾想她走向一旁再次翻身上马，怒目圆睁，拔剑直指自己，“上马！”

军队考校时，则由考者发令上马，被考者听令迎战，白敬亭担任骠骑将军多年，已许久未听此令。

真是冥顽不化！一女子，怎懂军中事务，怎明政务！白敬亭紧握剑柄，上了战马。我倒要问问她，究竟如何！

告密的仆从飞扑跪倒在白敬亭马前，哭闹着求饶恕夫人的所作所为，却被另一人拉起。李嬷嬷当即掌其嘴，训斥到：“身为贴身仆从泄密已为大逆不道，如今擅自代为求情更是罪加一等，还不快去速速肃清旁人，理应让公主和将军二人自行解决！”

秋风刮过，带起黄色的尘土，二人于马上对峙，剑拔弩张。

吴映洁率先挥剑，白敬亭立刻持剑回挡，两剑相撞发出铮铮声响。“敢问夫人！以下犯上当何如？”

吴映洁被力量震得后退，咬咬牙又重新振作逼近，“探其由，解其惑，究其咎！”

白敬亭一怔，没想到她真的回答了他的问题，而其答案竟和自己心中所想相差无几。

“用人当何如！”他再次发问，同时右手灵活反转，利剑向着吴映洁刺去。

“不论贵贱，考以查其德，品行不端者不用，不好学者不用，自以为尊于他人者不用！用其长，避其短！”

再怎么不受待见的公主，也是高高在上，尊贵无人能敌，可吴映洁却能说出“自以为尊于他人者不用”的言论，此时白敬亭更加心惊不已，手中的利剑也被她巧妙躲过。

此时只有他们二人，白敬亭决心试探吴映洁的底线，手中利剑再次劈下，问出了足以致他于死地的问题：“何人当执掌于天下？”

吴映洁的表情终于出现一丝动摇，反应不慎跌落马下，电光石火间白敬亭伫立于她面前，他手中的剑停在了吴映洁颈侧。

吴映洁深吸一口气，眼神坚定，“爱民者当执掌天下。”

这是在公然表达反对现今延续了多年的世袭制！白敬亭拿着剑的手微微颤抖，一介女流竟然完全表达出了他心中所想，当今圣上软弱无能，皇后独掌大权，而作为白氏青年武官，白敬亭即将成为无冕之王这件事几乎是公开的秘密。他自认为理当如此，但不知这“理”作何解释，而吴映洁的回答使他恍然大悟。

心怀天下者当得天下。

“被俘者，当何如。”白敬亭极力掩饰着心中得战栗，看着剑下得吴映洁，问出了最后一个问题。

“宁死不从。”吴映洁平静地回答。

刷一声宝剑回鞘，白敬亭伸手将她拉了起来，待她站稳后一言不发地转身离去。吴映洁不解，第二天接到传讯才明白过来。“将军有令，麾下第八师全权借予夫人调配，解夫人烦闷”，随令而来的是一块温润虎符。白将军不善言辞，这便是他在向自己道歉了。

在那之后白日里他们常常双双出现在练兵场，刀剑相向，共练士兵，英姿飒爽所向披靡。

又或是研讨如何改进现今科举制度，增添考查形式及考查内容。原先科考只涉策论，主要对时下国家的政治、经济、法律、军事、政务、漕运、盐政等方面提问并作答。

在吴映洁的提议下增加贴经，杂文，考察范围也增伦理道德，两性关系等超前方向。破除参与限制，给予科举补贴，鼓励庶民于贵族同般考校，女子与男子同般考校，择优者提拔。

一时间好学术蔚然成风，行至八通街道，四处书声琅琅。科举制度下人才辈出，一一顶替朝内蛀虫，六部整治有理由条，有所成效。百姓安居乐业，国富民安。

若是夜间闲来无事，二人则彻夜长谈，谈未有对策之国政难题，又或是交流宝剑的保养技巧，有时也会说说闲话，互相打趣又笑作一团。

每当这个时候，吴映洁总会兀地生出与白将军成婚似不错的想法，他气势磅礴而果断，战场上他是畅快淋漓地骠骑将军，他又温文尔雅，所见非同，高瞻远瞩却又脚踏实地。

白敬亭又何尝不是如此感慨，当初一叶障目，所见偏颇，竟嫌弃这安乐公主配不上他的身份，可如今他却如获至宝，安乐公主这夫人，千金不换。

两人情投意合，暗生情愫，同心合意便同舟共济。此时，与对方长久以往成了二人心之所愿，无关地位或家世，仅仅是两个灵魂相通之人最朴素的祈愿。

可人间喜好不圆满，世事往往难如愿。

03.冬冽  
又过五年，甲辰十二月，帝崩于长乐宫。文武百官皇亲国戚聚于大殿，恭听先皇遗诏。

白敬亭本应和安乐公主二人夫妻共同前往，临行前却怎么也寻不到吴映洁。

宦官展开书卷，高声朗诵。直至念至即位之君时，白敬亭猛地抬起头。明明事先安排好让太子做傀儡皇帝，可现在听到的却是另一个名字。

“......后贤皇女映洁，仁孝天植，睿智夙成。宜上遵祖训，下顺群情，即皇帝位。”

他终于见到了他的夫人，安乐公主，身着金色八团满地龙袍，头戴十二旒衮冕，坐于高台龙椅之上。

这不可能！他慌忙寻虎符，却寻不得，抬头看到吴映洁手腕转动，右手手心里把玩的正是那块小小的虎符，安乐公主代将军操练部队已久，将士心中早已奉公主为首，自己反而成了傀儡将军。环顾四周，六部尚书皆由制度选拔，忠心耿耿，非白家之人。这无意中，白敬亭在这朝堂中已举目无亲。

过往琴瑟和鸣的回忆抽丝剥茧，安乐公主的野心终于暴露在了自己面前。萤烛末光,增辉于日月，如今天下终还是归还给了吴氏。

礼毕，新皇吴映洁行至安乐宫。多年过去安乐宫还是一如往常，她来到曾天天观望着的胭脂井旁，望着井水出神。一切都和先帝计划的一样，看似无用的自己最终坐上了皇位，铁骑，朝臣均为她所用，她成功了，夺回了本属于吴氏的天下，这鸡肋之姓，终还是冠其名。

可她此时却一点也不感到心悦。

“洁儿。”身后有人呼唤她，她一听这称呼就明白来者何人。

“嬷嬷。”

“时至今日，有一事需向皇上禀报。”

“不必多礼”，吴映洁扶起她，“但说无妨。”

“奴婢受先皇嘱托，在皇上登基之日传此口谕。廿岁前，八月朔旦，日月合璧，五星联珠，久阴忽霁，八表镜清。此为公主出生之日，钦天监占曰：此为吉兆，若为女子,当为天下之主。”

“先帝大怒，即刻废除纯妃之位，将公主交与老奴抚养成人。”

“廿余载，先皇为此惭惶不已，时常向襁褓中的公主表达歉疚之情，恳请未尝有神志的公主恕罪。此时皇上借老奴留口谕，待公主登基之时将这一切告知于公主。安乐公主生为天子，皇天之命不可违，事实亦如此顺应。”

“口谕已达，奴才无用，当自戮以绝后患。公主，保重。”

话音刚落，李嬷嬷抽刀自尽，血落胭脂井栏，顺缝隙流淌。至此，吴映洁终于应有尽有，却又一无所有。她抱着嬷嬷的躯体大哭，泪落石栏。

或许胭脂井异常的绯红当真非石性天然而然，矗立千年，不知沾染了多少泪与血汗。安乐公主幼时与现在洒落的，只为一隅罢了。

-全文完-

饱：  
虽然是架空但是其实参考了关于唐代的文献，但肯定还会有很多漏洞，欢迎大家捉虫。

另外再次感谢靓女的点梗！让我终于鼓起勇气尝试古风（我的历史真的学的特别差来着🤣

另外，再次祝大家新年快乐～🎉


End file.
